Sand's of Time
by Angel-sinatuo
Summary: A story about love in the past as the two hearts try to re-unite again, but will they ever be together now that more than 3000 years had passsed? will they still remember their promises?
1. An Exceptionally Bad Start

Chapter I - An Exceptionally Bad start.  
  
Things that happened:  
  
Got yelled at by my teacher (for forgetting to do my homework)  
Forgot that today was reverse day (got fooled by my friends)  
Screwed up in my math quiz ( Hey! I didn't know there was one!)  
Sat on a bubble gum.. (what more could be worse!)  
Lost my phone (my dad's going to kill me! )  
Tripped in the school hallways (uhhmm.. 16 times)  
Bumped in to someone I don't know ( good thing they're really cute!! 8 times)  
Got mental block when the teacher calls me ( 18 times!! )  
Stare at my crush absentmindedly. unluckily got caught (..? Gee I  
don't remember..)  
Christmas vacation.. (sigh. I still have to wait till next year to see  
him.)  
  
Afternoon. School grounds : parking lot.  
  
Ugh. The last thing on earth I feel physically, emotionally, or mentally equipped to do is to fly to Domino to Ellen and Geoffrey Comner's Turkey Buffet, Geoffrey and Ellen Comner are my parent's family friend and business partner, and as uncle Geoffrey never tires of telling me had known me since I was running by the pool with no clothes on. My mother rung up at 8:30 in the morning last August and forced me to promise to go she approached it via a cunningly circuitous route.  
  
"oh, hello, darling! I was just ringing to see what you want for Christmas."  
  
"Christmas?"  
  
"Would you like a surprise darling?"  
  
"No!" I bellowed. "Sorry. I mean..."  
  
"I wonder if you'd like a set of wheels for your suitcase."  
  
"But I don't have a suitcase."  
  
"Why don't I get you a little suitcase with wheels attached. You know, like an air hostesses have."  
  
" I've already got a bag."  
  
"Oh, darling, you can't go around with that tatty green canvas thing. You look like some sort of Mary Poppins person who's fallen on hard times. Just a little compact with a pullout handle. It's amazing how much you can get in. Do you want it in pink or in lime green?"  
  
"Mum. It's 8:30 in the morning. It's summer. It's very hot. I don't want an air hostess bag."  
  
"Umi Mikage's got one. She says she never uses anything else."  
  
"Who's Umi Mikage?"  
  
" You know Umi, darling! Akira Mikage's daughter. Umi! The one that's got that super-dooper modeling job."  
  
"Mum.."  
  
"Always takes it on her trips."  
  
"I don't want an air hostess bag with wheels on."  
  
"I tell you what. Why don't you, daddy and I all club together and get you a proper new big suitcase and a set of wheels?"  
  
Exhausted I held the phone away from my ear, puzzling about where the missionary luggage-Christmas-gift zeal had stemmed from. When I put back the phone she was saying:  
  
". In actual favt you can get them with compartment with bottles for your bubble bath and things."  
  
"Is there anything you'd like for Christmas?" I said desperately, blinking in the dazzling weekend sunlight.  
  
"No,no" she said airly. "I've got everything I need. Now, darling," she suddenly hissed, "You will be coming to Geoffrey and Ellen's Turkey Buffet this year won't you?"  
  
" ah.. Actually , I.." I panicked wildly, what could I pretend to be doing? ". think I might go to advanced class. you know "  
  
"That doesn't matter. I'll call your school and compromise about it , Oh did I mentioned? The Kaibas are coming. Do you remember Seto, darling? He's one of those successful businessmen and the youngest. Masses of money. Single. It doesn't start till eight."  
  
Oh God. Not another strangely dressed opera freak, mommy's boy with hair burgeoning from a side parting.  
  
"Mum, I've told you. I don't need to be fixed up with-"  
  
"Now, come along, darling. Ellen and Geoffrey have been holding the Turkey Buffet since you were running by the pool with no clothes on! Of course you're going to come. And you'll be able to use your new suitcase!"  
  
[ Back to present ]  
  
I stretched out myself, just woke up still sleepy because of the party I attended last night. By the way my name is Phoemella Saotome, an only daughter of a business tycoon.  
  
"At last Christmas vacation, I have to pack up now,"  
  
I stood up got that suitcase that my mom bought. lime green , and started packing just when I was about to close my suitcase a thought hit me.  
  
"Isn't Seto Kaiba the one who owns' the Kaiba corp.?" I asked my governess  
  
"As I have heard he is, why young miss?"  
  
"They're the ones who manufacture those. dueling disks right?"  
  
"For all I know yes."  
  
I grabbed my deck of cards on top of what seemed like junk station instead of a study table. When everything's settled I rung my mom.  
  
"Oh Hello darling! How do you like the bag? Don't forget to pick up your car when you get here . me and your dad will be waiting!!"  
  
"Ok mum, I'll remember, bye."  
  
(Sigh) this is just great! Spend my Christmas with people I've never heard of. As I fixed myself in front of the mirror my Nanny came in.  
  
"Young miss. your car's here."  
  
"I'm going to miss you Lala." I said giving my nanny a big hug.  
  
"take young miss. And have a safe trip!" she said wiping her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
11:45 p.m: Ugh. Today has been day of horror. Cannot believe I am again going to be fixed up with someone I have no idea or who knows. Booked in a hotel, but I eventually gave up got ready for the party checked out and set off for the Turkey Buffet far too late. When I got to the Comner's , I stepped out of the limo as I have no escort, the butler waiting by the door ushered me inside the hall of the house. or rather the "Mansion" . it was gorgeous (the ceiling was hand painted and complementing it was the huge crystal chandelier.) Anyway I was still in a strange world of my own (- nauseous, sleepy and I was also suffering from road-rage residue after inadvertly getting lost and having to drive halfway to Lumina before we could find anywhere to turn around.) I watched resignedly as Ellen Comner's form (- intriguingly deformed through the ripply glass door-) bore down on me in a fuchsia gown.  
  
"Phoemella! We'd almost given you up for lost!, Merry Christmas, just about to start without you."  
  
She seemed to manage to kiss me, give me a big hug, wipe her lipstick off my check and make me feel incredibly guilty all in one movement.  
  
"Sorry. I got lost."  
  
"Lost?! Dear what are we going to do with you? Come."  
  
She led me through the frosted glass doors into the lounge. Where fat businessmen wearing tuxedos holding glasses of sherry and talking with each other (looked a lot like walking penguins with hair holding sherry ) As I walked to a circle of men and women.  
  
"Phoemella! Merry Christmas!" said Geoffrey Comner,  
  
"Hahump,!" He said "which street did you come off at?"  
  
"um. I guess it was. 19th street, but there was a diversion."  
  
"19th street!, Ellen she came off at 19th street! You've added an hour to your journey before you even started. Come on let's get you a drink. How's your love life anyway?"  
  
Oh god. Why can't married people understand that it is no longer "nice" question to ask? We wouldn't rush up to them and roar, 'how's your marriage going? Still having sex?' Everyone knows that dating at my age is the state of happy-go-lucky free-for-all. it was when you turn 22 and that the honest answer is more likely to be, 'Actually last night my married lover appeared wearing suspenders and a darling little angora crop-top, told me he was gay/ a sex addict/ a narcotic addict/ a commitment phobic,' than 'super thanks.'  
  
Not being a natural liar, I ended up mumbling  
  
" fine"  
  
at which point he boomed.  
  
"So! You still haven't got a lad!"  
  
"Phoemella what are we going to do with you!" Ellen said.  
  
"Yes, you're one of the beautiful princesses of the business world. how come?"  
  
roared Edward Lee (married to Athel, president of the Lee mining industry) waving his sherry in the air. Fortunately my dad found me.  
  
"I am very pleased to see you, Phoemella," he said taking my arm.  
  
"Your mother has the entire Domino poised to comb the country with toothbrushes for your remains. Come and demonstrate your presence So I can start enjoying myself." He winked.  
  
"how's the suitcase?" my dad joked  
  
"Big beyond all sense. How's the ear-hair clippers?"  
  
"Oh, marvelously- you know- clippy."  
  
It was all right, I suppose. I would have felt a bit mean if I hadn't turned up, But Seto Kaiba. Yuk! Everytime my mother's rung up for weeks it's been,  
  
"of course you remember the Kaibas, darling. They came over when you were still studying here and you and Seto Used to talk!"  
  
or "Oh! Did I mentioned Seto is coming to Ellen's Turkey Buffet?"  
  
Then next time as if out of the blue,  
  
"Do you remember Seto Kaiba, darling? He's one of those super-dooper top notch young-good-looking-businessmen. Single. They say he works all the time. I think he might be coming to Ellen's Turkey Buffet, actually,"  
  
I don't know why she didn't just come out with it and say,  
  
"Darling do shag Seto Kaiba over the Turkey Buffet, won't you? He's very rich."  
  
I snapped back to reality and found myself tugged by aunt Ellen Comner.  
  
"Come along and meet Seto, " Ellen Comner sing-songed before I'd even had the time to get a drink down me.  
  
Being set up with a man against your will is one level of humiliation, but being literally "Dragged" into it by Ellen Comner, watched by an entire roomful of friends and business partners of your parents, is on another plane altogether.  
  
The rich, single-top-notch-young-successful-businessman Seto quite tall- was standing with his back to the room, scrutinizing the contents of Comners' bookshelves, It's like atruck me as pretty ridiculous to be called Mr. Kaiba and to stand on your own looking snooty at the party. It's like being called Romeo and insisting on spending the entire evening in the garden shouting " Juliet" and banging your head against a tree.  
  
"Seto!" Ellen said, as if she was one of Santa clause's fairies, "I've got someone nice for you to meet."  
  
He turned round, revealing that what had seemed from the back like a harmless-tall-snooty looking guy was actually a serious good looking guy with deep set eyes in the shade of Blue.  
  
"Seto, this is Andrei and Amelia's daughter Phoemella,"  
  
said Ellen, going all pink and fluttery.  
  
"Phoemella still goes to school, don't you, Phoemella?"  
  
"I do indeed,"  
  
I for some sort of reason said, as if I were taking part in a radio phone- in and was about to ask Ellen if I could " say hello" to my friends Cory, Jikkie, Sarah and Bernadette, Everyone in the school, my mum and dad, and lastly all the people at the Turkey Buffet.  
  
"Well I'll leave you two young people together," said Ellen, "I expect you're sick to death of us old people."  
  
"Not at all," said Seto Kaiba awkwardly, at which Ellen Giggled and left us.  
  
(SILENCE)  
  
"I. Um. Ah. have you any news about your fathers' business?" he said.  
  
Oh for god's sake.  
  
I racked my brain frantically to think when I last read the paper and my fathers' spread sheets. Then I had a brainwave.  
  
"Only the stock exchange" I said triumphantly,  
  
I haven't read it exactly, but since dad had been ranting about it so much.  
  
"Oh. Really?" he said "So what are your fathers' company's standings?"  
  
"Oh. well, not bad." I said wildly, racking my brains to get off the subject.  
  
(SILENCE)  
  
"why don't you get something to eat"  
  
he said and bolted towards the buffet, leaving me standing there by the bookshelves.  
  
Ugh. He was like so irritating me, anyway this party is boring me.  
  
I sneaked out by the door, making sure that neither mom,dad or anybody else is on sight, I went out to the hall.  
  
"Leaving mademoiselle?" the butler asked  
  
"No no " the butler handed me my coat  
  
While I was putting it on My eyes shifted to the huge glass window at the end of the hall, outside was the veranda and it was all covered in white fluff of snow, I walked to it and went out to the veranda.  
  
It's cold out here, but it is beautiful I touched the snow on the banister I look up and saw the moon shinning brightly, then fireworks went up, tearing the night sky and filling it with light and colors, I smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
The moonlight reflected on Phomella's jet black hair as it dances along with the wind, her face illuminated by the light of the fireworks, with her coat as white as snow made Phoemella look like an angel that came down from the heaven.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mokuba's P.O.V  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
hey that hurts. got to get out of this bushes, I said under my breath as I tried to untangle myself from the bushes when I saw the fireworks,  
  
"This branch is blocking me!"  
  
I said grabbing the branch I was about to step out.  
  
"Oh Boy." I said as the branch go swooshing by.  
  
"ouch!" I yelped as I clamp my hands on my face. I tried to balance myself since I can't see.  
  
"oohh!!!!....Argh!"  
  
I slipped lucky me it was snowing! That means I won't have to worry for back pains.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my god! Are you alright?"  
  
I said running to the boy, his eyes slowly open and slid out of focus .  
  
"Hello?, hello? Can you hear me?" I said waving my hand in front of the boy.  
  
"Is there anything wrong there miss?" the butler said as he tapped the window,(he can't see the boy lying down on the ground since there was a huge heap of snow)  
  
"Everything's fine!" I mouthed " I hope."  
  
"Aahh.." the boy groaned his right hand on his forehead as he tried to sit up.  
  
I helped him get up and took him inside the maid saw us and led us to the parlor, gave us some blankets lit the fire, and gave us some hot cocoa.  
  
"please don't tell anyone about the boy. he didn't mean to trespass . maybe he just got lost" I told the maid  
  
"No need to worry mademoiselle my lips are sealed"  
  
"Thank you , your kindness will not be left forgotten"  
  
The maid left us, I went to the boy (who is now curled up in the couch)  
  
"Are you feeling well?" I asked, as the boy slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Don't tell them about me. please I just got lost that's all" he plead.  
  
"I won't unless. you tell me your name "  
  
"I'm. um. Mokuba." the boy said  
  
"Mokuba! I really need to tell you this but you look familiar. are you with anyone from the party?"  
  
"No! no. I'm not!" Mokuba said with his eyes widening.  
  
I stood up handed him my blanket and motioned him to rest, who could this boy be..? He seems to be familiar with hid unruly hair and everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. There is more than meets the Ice

Hello!! And thanks for those reviews!!! Anywayz I forgot some datas about my OC so Here it is!! (  
  
Name: Phoemella Saotome Age: 16 B-day: Feb. 14 Eyes: Amethyst Hair: Jet black  
  
Keep sending reviews!! For everyone this is my first fic! (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter II- There is more than meets the Ice  
  
Following Day (still at the Comner's mansion)  
  
Last night was one of the most dreadful night. I open one bleary eye after the other, shift my eyes from the ceiling to the couch where I saw a sleeping Mokuba, It turned out that I fell asleep.. or rather "WE" fell asleep at the parlor. I searched for a clock.  
  
7:30 a.m: Ugh. My back hurts same as with my neck.  
  
"It's freeeezing...." I shivered,  
  
I stood up and rubbed my palms together and went to the window. It was snowing outside, It was then that I saw the landscape of the mansion, there was a big lake ( well. used to be. now it turned into ice.) and behind it was the woods. I figured out that we must be at the east wing near Silver Lake.  
  
(GRUMBLE.GRUMBLE. )  
  
"Eh. I guess I'm a little bit hungry" I look down to my stomach, then sigh. I walked across the room careful not to wake up Mokuba, But suddenly thought useless since sleeping Mokuba is presently SNORING and seems to be having the "Sleep" of his life, I decided to just walk. Luckily I was right! He didn't even move an inch, closed the door behind me.  
  
"Uh.- where am I?" I asked myself looking down the hallways on both sides. I have no idea where in the mansion I am. So, I just decided to walk down the west hall.  
  
I was dreamily walking (pretending that I was in the 18th century, and I am the lady of the house) When I bumped into someone. I was knocked down back to earth  
  
"Look at where you're going." A stern male voice said.  
  
I look up to see a pair of blue eyes staring down at me.  
  
'Seto Kaiba..' I said to myself, then I automatically covered my mouth with my hands and walked hurriedly pass Seto, When I out of his sight  
  
"Oh my God! Imagine bumping into vile-Seto!", that's what I decided to call him. well that's of course behind his back.you know.  
  
"And him. with me in my morning breath." I shivered, "Good thing he didn't recognize that I'm still wearing my gown"  
  
Then suddenly a thought hit me.  
  
"Mokuba!" I said, snapping back, and quickly I retrace my steps and went back, when I reached the parlor I was about to turn the door knob when I saw Seto walking down the hall, he eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"Hmp!" he said under his breath, as he walked pass me.  
  
I almost fell down on my knees, I was still shaky when another maid saw me.  
  
"My Lady. can I help you?"  
  
"Yess." I said desperately "Do you know where's my room?"  
  
The maid blinked.(Of course I wasn't the only guest there! ) I slapped my forehead.  
  
"I'm Phoemella Saotome."  
  
a look of relief came to her she smiled and pointed the door adjacent to the parlor.  
  
"That is my room?!." I said .  
  
All this time it was just A-DOOR-AWAY.  
  
"You d-d-don't like it." the maid said meekly,  
  
"No..no no. I was just surprised I didn't know it was just.. There-"  
  
she nod then she showed me the room, It was gorgeous. The maid told me it was called the flower chamber, Victorian century inspired room with porcelain vases filled with spring flowers, the room was scented with Lavender, It was huge. It has its own parlor and bath with doors separating the rooms, she showed me the huge wooden closet and my six leather-bound suitcases which were neatly stacked on the floor, next she showed me the bathroom, the bath tub with its fixtures was made of porcelain and has a border hand-painted with rose and cherry blossoms. I felt like I was a daughter of a count and this is a gift from my dad. It was all too gorgeous!  
  
"Thank you for showing me" I said to the maid, she then left me.  
  
I sat on the four poster.  
  
"What a nice room. too bad I'm on my way home again. huu.. I didn't even get the chance to sleep here." I said, then I lay down on the bed.  
  
Being comfortable on the bed and the soft mattress along with the fragrance of the room, I slowly closed my eyes, this is "The life" for me.  
  
"Mokuba!! I almost forgot about him!" I stood up quickly,  
  
and went to the next room. (the parlor. almost tripped. I accidentally stepped on my dress.) Mokuba wasn't there..  
  
"oh dear where could he be?" I said.  
  
"He's not here- whoever you're looking for."  
  
Iwas shocked, I didn't know there was somebody there. I walked inside to see who it is, there he is with his back turned (he's facing the window watching as the snow falls.) I took a few steps to get a closer look. He turned.  
  
(Phoemella )  
  
It was Seto. Just then at the peak of the silence my stomach grumbled. He looked at me (glared at me) I blushed a bit. 'geeze this is totally embarrassing.'  
  
"um. Well.- gotta go! The door is waiting- I mean the dong- no the drink- the dog." I said  
  
Seto blinked. Then I turned hurriedly and left the room, walked inside my room and closed the door behind me.  
  
When I got inside, I slapped my forehead.  
  
"since when did I had a dog!. really- a stupid thing to say"  
  
I took a hot shower, change my clothes. (a white turtle neck long sleeves, knee length khaki skirt, and a suede caramel colored high boots.) I went out of my room. By this time I'm really, really hungry.  
  
"I wonder if I could find a map, so I could get to the kitchen. I'm starving."  
  
"Ms. Saotome. is that you?" a girld from behind asked.  
  
I bet she's around 14 or 15 she seemed delighted to see me, she must be one of the guests. She has golden blonde hair tied in half pony and hazel eyes. (she's wearing a red jacket (open), a light blue top inside and a red checkered pleated skirt, a knee high blue socks and a white rubber shoes with a red line sew on both sides) She looks like a school girl.  
  
"Yes, that's me.why?"  
  
"Oh MY GOD! You're "the" Phoemella Saotome!" she piped up and blushed.  
  
"You were the Decembers' cover story of FAME Magazine!"  
  
Yeah. She's right, I remember doing a photo shoot a week ago, before I came here. And an interview. I didn't know that magazine was Big time! (fashion absolutely made easy)  
  
"Yes. I believe that's me." I said.  
  
"ooh. my friend's gonna turn green of envy, when they heard that I met you face to face." she said with a devlish grin on her face. She looked up to me.  
  
"You are really gorgeous, no doubt why many guys are after you. I'm Maikah anywayz."  
  
"Hi Maikah and thank you. Are you heading downstairs for breakfast?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh. Breakfast?. actually I am"  
  
thank God! Finally someone who knows where the kitchen is!  
  
"good! Can I join you on the way."  
  
Her eyes brightened up and stars were on it "Wide" smile spread across her face, Like I've said something of a miracle to her.  
  
"really?." , her eyes widening asked me.  
  
"yup" I said.  
  
"Yay!!" she shouted then she started jumping up and down.  
  
(Phoemella )  
  
I found out that Maikah Smith, is the eldest among the children of John and Angela Smith. (owner of Block Smith trading.)  
  
After breakfast.  
  
Got my coat and went outside. It was still snowing.  
  
I walked down to the backyard of the mansion in my hands are my white pair of ice skates. (I'm not good at it. but at least I know how) down to the lake (which as I have said turned into an instant ice rink) I put on my skates, and stepped on to the lake.  
  
"Nice. Skating while snowing I feel like I'm the snow queen."  
  
I said as I clumsily balanced myself (hah! So good for a snow queen who can't balance on ice!.) I started skating (slowly), and made a turn ( a not so graceful pirouette ) I was half way through the middle of the lake when suddenly, I heard a crack. (like a glass about to break)  
  
"What was that?!" I looked sideways. I was the only one outside.  
  
Before I knew it, the place where I was standing collapsed, I was thrown down into the cold freezing water. I didn't get the chance to grab for a nearby block of ice, I didn't even screamed. The water filled my eyes, I untied my skates and let it sink down the water, the water also filed my mouth to my throat. I was choking, I can't breathe and my legs are aching. I tried to swim, to catch my breath, but I can't feel my legs anymore, then everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A bright blinding light, then I saw myself looking out in the sky. It wasn't anything like Domino, all I can see is a wide stretch of sand, pyramids, and sand dunes. I was on the top part of what seemed like a palace of a pharaoh. I seemed to be waiting. but for what? Then a gust of wind, then the blinding light again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I coughed and gasped for air, I realized that I was (my half body) lying on Setos' arms with my hair dripping wet, my clothes and no skates just wet socks. I started crying, embraced to Seto and then cried.  
  
"I was so scared.." I sobbed "I thought I- I'm going to die. I fell on the water. it- it started to f-fill my eyes and my mouth and I couldn't move my legs." I cried once more.  
  
I don't care if he's listening or not, I need an outlet and he's the nearest one on sight. Then without warning, he picked me up and started walking towards the mansion. Just being honest here he was warm, and I felt safe in his arms, I embraced him tighter and lay my head on the crook of his neck. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
so. what do you think? Please send reviews ( I'll really appreciate it.  
thank you very much! And please send reviews!!!! (  
  
sorry for the delay.. got problem with my connection. ( 


	3. Unexpected News

Chapter III- Unexpected News  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where am I?" I asked myself when I opened my eyes, as I saw a huge door in front of me. I went to it to get a better look, when I reached the door, I saw writings on it, I seemed to understand it.. Suddenly I felt sad and sorrow crept inside my heart, longing but for what, I stood there in front of the door with my right hand on the door. I felt my heart break, I lift my left hand to my chest, I could feel my heart but why does it want to stop beating. A tear rolled down from my eyes, it fell on the floor, at that moment the whole scene started to dissolve right before my eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up with tears streaming down my face. I felt depressed but why? I don't understand.  
  
"What is wrong with me.. All of a sudden I felt as if some part of me is missing."  
  
I looked around and saw Seto sitting on a couch at the opposite side of the room, with his head tilted forward.  
  
"Now I remember." Isaid,  
  
I stood up and went to the bathroom got a hot shower then got dressed, when I came out of the bathroom Seto wasn't there anymore. I started packing my stuffs. Today I really am going home.  
  
At the airport:  
  
"Phoemella we'll be going after you, we just have to fix some things here alright." Dad said  
  
I just nodded, gave my mom a kiss and hugged my dad.  
  
After what seemed to me like eternity, I finally reached home.  
  
"ah. at last . home sweet home"  
  
I went up, and into my room and lay down on the bed.  
  
"Bed. I missed you a lot.. Really"  
  
Just then my phone rang, I picked it up  
  
"hello?"  
  
"Phoem! (Phem) is that you?!" a voice answered.  
  
"Cory! Oh-my-God! It is you!"  
  
"Yup. It's me! So anywayz how's domino?"  
  
"I thought you'd ask. well. it's. fine. I guess."  
  
"you GUESS?! What kind of answer is that?"  
  
"um. My kind of answer?"  
  
"durr! Hey can you hold on for a sec. I'll just patch Jikkie. we've been trying to contact you for ages!"  
  
"Oh sure, I'll hold"  
  
As the other line went quiet, If you only knew what happened to me. I said to myself. Should I tell them about Seto. hmm. let me think for a moment.  
  
"-No!" I almost shouted.  
  
I could just imagine the look on their faces, if ever I tell them who my parents set me up with, then a beep Jikkie's on the other end, (the phone is a three-way)  
  
"Phoemella! I miss you friend!" Jikkie said  
  
"So what's up? I mean what have you two been up to?" I asked  
  
"well since you asked, Jikkie here got a new modeling job."  
  
"REAlly?!" I said to Cory.  
  
"yup. And as for me I'm getting my story finished."  
  
"Story?. what are we going to have a stage play?" I asked  
  
"don't you know? -I thought you already-" Jikkie said,  
  
"Oh. I remember you don't know because that's the reason why we've been trying to contact you Phoem!" Cory said  
  
"yeah. To tell you about the play." Added Jikkie  
  
"so, Jix, Cory what's the play all about?" I asked.  
  
"history?!" I asked puzzled.  
  
"Yeah. About ancient Egypt, and our company decided to just have the story about the youngest pharaoh of Egypt."  
  
"who King Tut?" I blurted out.  
  
"No!" the both of them chorused  
  
"ok. ok. I'm just joking" I said.  
  
"what's his name again jix? I forgot" Cory asked  
  
"gee. me too. Anywayz this story is totally weird" said jix  
  
"yeah. Like he has guardians that's carved on stones and he summons them to protect him." Cory said  
  
"Really freaky. And what's worst I've read his a power hungry pharaoh that wants to take over the world." Jix added.  
  
"So if it is 'weird' and 'freaky' why did you picked it?"  
  
"BECAUSE phoemella it is one of a kind!" both of them said at the same time.  
  
"we've decided that Jikkie will play the role of the bethrode princess and you will be the protector of the princess" Cory explained  
  
"wait. I didn't quite get that. Protector of the princess"  
  
"remember the pharaoh has his protectors carved in stone and summons them."  
  
"So?"  
  
"the princess also have them silly!" Jikkie said.  
  
"ok. So."  
  
"so. we're wondering if we could get you to help us with the stage designs." Jikkie said  
  
Yup. I'm already expecting them to give me this responsibility to me, as always. Cory gets to write the story, Jikkie distributes the roles and Me as the floor and costume designer.  
  
"could I say no."  
  
"-NO" the two of them chorused.  
  
Then all three of us giggled. I missed these gals really.  
  
"Ok Phoem see you on Monday!" Cory said.  
  
"and get those floor plans and costume designs, hey Cory"  
  
"What?" Cory asked  
  
"You tell Phoem about the settings and sceneries right!" Jikkie reminded Cory  
  
"ok. After I finished them, well gals got-to-go!"  
  
Cory hung-up after that Jikkie also hung up.  
  
"It's so nice to be back. " I said as I hung up the phone.  
  
"but Daniel Grey, I can't wait to see him!"  
  
I said. Daniel Grey is the grandson of Earl Thomas Grey, he is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. (aside from me) good in fencing, witty, clever and most of all he is an only son. He is like a gurl magnet a real head-turner, I wonder if ever he is courting somebody. I bet he doesn't even know my name. well, too bad ha's missing aout the best of the pack. (Joke!)  
  
***********************************************  
  
Monday: Classroom.  
  
First day of classes, Yay! Finally I am going to see him at last. (spent extra hours for preparing myself) I am so excited that I almost forgot my allowance!  
  
Halfway through a difficult surprise "math" quiz.  
  
Our school principal tapped the window (on the door) he came in, whispered something to my teacher, then my teacher nodded.  
  
"Ms. Saotome." He called out, as he motioned me to the door.  
  
I got up, passed my almost finished work, and followed the principal.  
  
Inside the principal's office.  
  
"Ms. Saotome. this news is very disturbing and difficult for us, especially if it involves one of our most outstanding student."  
  
he said. I know he's having a hard time to explain, but I'm enjoying it,  
  
"What I mean is. is-your parents called" he began to look serious.  
  
"They say, you're going to be moved from here to Domino, they just called. You may go."  
  
I was dumbstruck,  
  
"moving-now, Domino-" I stammered.  
  
But why, why, why? Surely there's a lot of explanation to this. I got up left the office, I cannot go back inside my class, I just can't seem to imagine, my phone rang.  
  
"hello." I said gloomily.  
  
"Phoemella, darling. We need to talk"  
  
It was my mom, she sounded serious.  
  
"you see dear, we had a sudden changes in the plan. business is not doing very well dear,"  
  
she explained.  
  
"so we, decided to focus on our business, and doing so, it means we have to travel-a lot, and we can't just leave you under the care of your aunt Ellen. That is the best that we can do-"  
  
"but mum-" I said,  
  
"It will be a great help to the both of us, if we know what's going on with you while we're gone, and we're sure that you're in good hands-please understand."  
  
This was totally unexpected. I round up my friends and told them the news.  
  
"That is so unfair!" Cory finally said.  
  
"I know. But what can I do." I explained.  
  
After a long talk, we decided to go home. I was living a happy life and now suddenly I'm going to be transferred to a new place, a new school. What if my new classmates make me fell unwanted? Or the whole place made me feel alienated?  
  
Why, why, why?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
at last another chapter up.. just some tidbits here:  
  
Jikkie is one of my best buds, she really is a model (ramp) and her sister is an actress Cory also my best bud, likes to write stories, and their clan is into politics.  
  
Please read and send reviews!! And thank you for all those reviews! Keep on sending reviews! : D 


End file.
